1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a diaper comprising a plurality of superimposed plies of material. Such material encompasses washable and reusable textile products manufactured of natural or man-made fibres.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Conventional diapers which are reusable are generally available as individual, separately folded textile products which are used together with trousers fabricated of rubber. Furthermore the prior art encompasses sponge-type diapers manufactured in specific forms and disposable diapers ("pampers") and disposable trousers.
Diapers manufactured of a textile material feature the drawback that due to a shifting of the individual diaper there are formed folds which define areas of pressure generating an inconvenience for the babies. The disposable diapers and pants can be used only once such that their costs is high.